


Home is Where the Chaos Is

by CloversDreams



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trip, The Gangs All Here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon lies angst isnt real, found family shenanigans, just good times and good vibes, like they rightfully deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Kojiro set the plate down in front of Miya and turned to pour three sodas. He set those down in front of all three boys then grabbed some forks and did the same. He glanced at Kaoru and sighed, “Are they really customers if they’re here before opening and they don’t even pay? Also, shouldn’t you be at your shop?”“I’m on lunch break,” Kaoru replied.“More like nag break,” Kojiro snorted.“What was that?” Kaoru hissed.Kojiro stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to him. He kissed Kaoru’s forehead then replied, “I said your death-glare is especially lovely this afternoon and I’m happy to see you.”Kaoru let out an undignified squeak then exclaimed, “What do you think you’re doing in front of–!”“Because we’re some huge secret,” Kojiro laughed loudly.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 305





	Home is Where the Chaos Is

Reki tested the door handle to _Sia la luce_ and found it unlocked. Score. He pulled it open, waited for Langa to enter, then followed right after. To both of their surprises they found that they weren’t the only ones in the restaurant that afternoon. Miya was there, sitting on a stool at the middle of the bar. Off to the side near the corner was Hiromi as well. Cool.

A smile spread across Reki’s face and he waltzed right up to the younger boy, slapped him on the back, then chirped, “Miya! What are you doing here?”

Miya didn’t bother to look up from his video game as he replied, “Papa’s cooking is really good so it’s worth putting up with him and Mama bickering for a bit.”

“Say what?” Reki asked, his confusion written all over his face.

As if on cue, Kojiro entered the dining room from the kitchen. He was arguing softly with Kaoru, who was walking behind him. Miya motioned to the pair and continued playing his game.

“You’re so slow.” Kaoru offered his criticism free of charge. “Customers are going to starve waiting on their food.”

“You can’t rush perfection,” Kojiro retorted. He turned to walk behind the bar and almost tripped over the pink-haired man in the process. Kojiro lifted the plate he was holding, clicked his tongue, then grumbled, “Get out of my way, already.”

Kaoru waited for him to walk behind the bar then headed to the other side of it. He kept his pace the same as the green-haired man’s as he said, “You could stand to speed up your attempt at perfection.”

Kojiro paused and he turned towards him. His eye twitched then he offered Kaoru the plate and replied, “I don’t know what you mean by _attempt_. Here, try this.”

Kaoru turned his head away from the offering and stuck his nose in the air. “It’s for a customer, dimwit.”

“I’ll grab more out of the pot,” Kojiro insisted.

“My tummy hurtsss!” Miya whined loudly, catching both Reki and Langa by surprise and making them jump.

“See? Customers are dying.” Kaoru snorted. He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, then grumbled, “It’s a wonder anyone ever eats here.”

Kojiro set the plate down in front of Miya and turned to pour three sodas. He set those down in front of all three boys then grabbed some forks and did the same. He glanced at Kaoru and sighed, “Are they really customers if they’re here before opening and they don’t even pay? Also, shouldn’t you be at your shop?”

“I’m on lunch break,” Kaoru replied.

“More like nag break,” Kojiro snorted.

“What was that?” Kaoru hissed.

Kojiro stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to him. He kissed Kaoru’s forehead then replied, “I said your death-glare is especially lovely this afternoon and I’m happy to see you.”

Kaoru let out an undignified squeak then exclaimed, “What do you think you’re doing in front of–!”

“Because we’re some huge secret,” Kojiro laughed loudly. Everyone present had caught the two of them making out at some point or another. It really wasn’t hidden at all. He shook his head then wandered back to the kitchen with the complaining Kaoru right on his heels. There was a loud crash then all the yelling stopped. A silent moment passed, followed by another, and then Kojiro reappeared with a grin upon his face and two plates in his hands. Behind him Kaoru was silent and red-faced, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

Reki and Langa finally took their seats when Kojiro set down a plate of pasta for them to share. The other plate, containing a large salad, he presented to Hiromi. After that he sauntered to the other end of the bar where Kaoru sat and started to chat him up as if they hadn’t been at each other’s throats a moment ago.

Reki and Langa immediately got to work on their pasta. The redhead had a mouthful of food as he turned towards Miya and muttered, “So what am I in this little family scenario of yours?”

“Brother.” Miya slurped up a noodle.

“And Langa?” Reki also slurped.

“Brother-in-law.”

“How’s that? Who’s he married to?” Reki immediately asked. He turned towards the blue-haired boy, leaned into his personal space and narrowed his eyes then said, “ _Huh_?”

“It’s a child’s fantasy, Reki,” Langa sighed. He pulled the plate closer to himself and said, “Quit hogging the food.”

“I wonder,” Miya snorted.

Langa picked up a heaping portion of pasta, brought it to his mouth, then paused and asked, “What about Shadow?”

Miya didn’t even need a moment to think about it. He instantly replied, “He’s the weird old uncle that always shows up to family events even though everyone swears they didn’t invite him.”

“Hey! I’m not old, I’m in my prime!” Hiromi shouted. He waved his fork at Miya as he exclaimed, “I’ll challenge you to a beef and prove it!”

“Pass,” Miya sighed, “wasting my time racing against a slime like you would be pointless. I’ve got grinding to do in order to reach my next level up.”

“Why you little–!” Hiromi yelled through gritted teeth. “I’m the one who drove you here, the least you could do is act like you’re grateful for it!”

“Would you settle down over there? You’re completely ruining the feng shui in here.” Kaoru said loudly. When everyone looked his way he had his eyes shut, arms crossed, and there was a frown upon his face. There was a fire in his eyes when he opened them again and snapped, “If you need to cause a ruckus do so outside where you belong.”

Reki took another bite of the food, much to Langa’s dismay, then looked back at Miya and said, “You may actually have a point about this family thing, though.”

“Reki?” Langa asked.

“Well, Cherry and Joe don’t like it when we call them by their skater names in public,” Reki explained, “It’s also kind of presumptuous to call them by their actual names since they never said we could.”

Langa blinked at him then mumbled, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Reki smiled from ear to ear. He stuck out his tongue, winked, then held up his empty glass and shouted, “Need a refill over here, Dad! Now isn’t the time to be flirting with Mom!”

Kojiro turned towards them and blinked as if he needed a moment to process what he’d heard. Kaoru on the other hand started to shout a slew of things that absolutely should not be repeated. That just made Kojiro laugh before he meandered over to get that refill. By refill of course he meant lukewarm water because he wasn’t made of money.

Not that anyone even noticed. They were all too busy being shocked by the things Kaoru shouted. It was always pretty funny to see that reaction from people when he let loose. Kojiro had seen it a hundred times before and it never got old.

Miya and Reki glanced at one another, nodded, then both muttered, “Wicked stepmother mode…”

“What did you two just–!” Kaoru shrieked. “I’ll have you _know_ –”

Reki offered his best apologetic smile and held up his hands in surrender as Kaoru continued to chew them out. Meanwhile Kojiro couldn’t seem to stop laughing, which just seemed to make Kaoru angrier.

“All right, it’s been… something,” Kojiro said loudly when he finally managed to regain control of himself and wipe the corners of his eyes. “But the lot of you need to clear out. I have to open in less than ninety minutes and I need to make sure everything is prepared. Can’t do that if I’m babysitting you lot. Shoo.”

Reki stood then shouted, “Yes, sir, Dad sir! Thank you for the delicious meal!” The others stood and muttered soft thanks as well and everyone meandered out of the restaurant.

Kaoru turned to leave after them but Kojiro caught him by the wrist. He waited for the pink-haired man to look at him before he said, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Kaoru pressed his fan to his own lips then looked at him over the rim of his glasses and asked, “My place or yours?”

Kojiro smiled coyly. He released Kaoru’s wrist, crossed his arms, and replied, “That depends on whether or not you want me to have access to my top-of-the-line cookware and freshly stocked fridge.”

“I’ll be there at ten-thirty,” Kaoru replied without missing a beat. He nodded then continued towards the exit and waved goodbye over his shoulder.

Kojiro waved and called after him, “Not wearing underwear, I hope!”

“What is _wrong_ with you!” Kaoru hissed. He stomped out of the restaurant in a huff and slammed the door shut. A string of muffled swears could be heard as he walked away.

Kojiro chuckled to himself then started to whistle as he got to work making sure everything was good to go for opening.

Kaoru removed the scrunchie from his hair and let the long locks fall freely down his back. He stared into the bathroom mirror as he brushed the pink strands to make sure they were knot free. Afterwards, he set the brush aside. He’d had a long day at work and was ready to turn in. Footsteps behind him caught his attention and his brow knitted together.

“What’s that face you’re making?” Kojiro asked, smiling at him through the mirror.

“The nerve of those kids this afternoon,” Kaoru grumbled. “Acting like it’s all right to call us their parents.”

Kojiro chuckled then swept Kaoru’s hair aside to expose the back of his neck. He placed a quick kiss there then hummed, “It’s not so bad, is it? The idea of us having a family of our own?”

“ _What_?” Kaoru was lucky to get that much out. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so shocked by something this guy uttered and that was saying something.

“Tons of families start with accidental kids,” Kojiro snickered. “Just think of them like that.”

“I’ll do no such thing.” Kaoru straightened up the miscellaneous items that were strewn about the sink. Honestly, what was the point of the organizers he’d given this guy if he never bothered to use any of them?

Kojiro reached around him to grab his toothbrush and the toothpaste. He waved them in the air carelessly as he said, “At least we don’t have to worry about them having weird interests. We already know these kids are into something great and can help guide them to even more incredible heights or just show them up if that’s what we feel like.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little too into this…” Kaoru sighed. He stepped away so the taller man could have the sink to himself and went to dry his hands on the towel hanging behind him.

Kojiro spit out the toothpaste then rinsed his mouth and set his brush down next to the holder that contained the pink one. He turned around to find Kaoru giving him an unamused look. He shrugged then finally said, “It’s entertaining to play house every once in a while. Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes. There really wasn’t much left for him to say. As usual, they just didn’t see eye to eye on this subject.

“Enough of that though, let’s go to bed already.” Kojiro didn’t wait for a response. He scooped Kaoru off his feet and tossed him over his shoulder like he was weightless.

“I can walk just fine you damn gorilla!” Kaoru shouted.

“Not for long~” Kojiro practically sang.

“ _What_ did you just say!” Kaoru immediately protested. “I’ll kick your toned ass!”

Kojiro laughed as his boyfriend wriggled in his grip. He slapped Kaoru’s butt, which earned him a surprised yelp followed by a string of swears, then said, “Calm down, Kaoru. If I drop you it’ll unintentionally bruise that pretty skin of yours. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Are you implying that bruises you _intend_ to make are fine?” Even as Kaoru asked his mind wandered to the hickeys that had just recently healed. Too many of them were in places he almost couldn’t hide, which had absolutely been done on purpose. He already knew the answer to his question.

“I’m so glad you can read me like a book,” Kojiro teased. He hummed as he continued to carry his swearing teddy bear to his bedroom.

*

Kojiro shut his eyes and shook his head at the three boys with the hungry looks in their eyes. He reluctantly served them each a heaping plate of food then watched them dig in. It was amazing how quickly they could make the food disappear. He finally sighed, “You three can’t just come in here and eat for free every day. You’re going to have to start paying.”

“But Father we are only doing this for your sake,” Langa replied.

“Why so formal? And what do you even mean?” Kojiro asked. He glanced at Kaoru to see that he had his fan over his mouth and his eyes shut. Clearly, nothing to say on the matter. What a 180 from his blathering last night.

Reki sat up as straight as possible, saluted, and exclaimed, “Official new dish testers, at your service!”

Kojiro’s eye twitched and he grumbled, “These dishes _aren’t_ new.”

“That’s our cue to flee!” Reki shouted as he jumped to his feet. He slapped Langa on the back then turned and asked, “Coming, Miya?”

“I’m in middle school, I don’t have money, so this doesn’t apply to me,” Miya replied without missing a beat. He shut his eyes then slurped up a long noodle.

Langa rubbed his sore back then muttered, “Reki where are you going? We have to wait here, remember? Don’t tell me you forgot about our plans.”

Reki blinked then a huge grin spread across his face. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, “Oh yeahhh we met up here waiting for Old Uncle to arrive with his car!”

“What’d you just call me!” Hiromi shrieked as soon as he stepped into the restaurant.

Miya, Reki, and Langa all hurried past him and out the door. Each yelled ‘thanks for the ride!’ in turn. By the time Hiromi turned around he found that all three boys had made themselves comfortable in his car.

“Pop the trunk, yeah?” Kojiro said as he pat Hiromi on the shoulder. Afterwards he watched Kaoru saunter out of the building then gave Hiromi a push to head out as well. He was the last one out of the restaurant and locked the door behind himself. Then he and Kaoru went to put their boards in the trunk. Kaoru tossed in a duffle bag as well. They shut the lid and saw three sets of eyes peering at them from the backseat of the car. Clearly there wasn’t any room for more. Not a problem.

“Should we ride together, Kaoru?” Kojiro asked. He ran his fingers through his hair then puffed out his chest proudly and added, “You could hold onto my waist the whole time and silently count your blessings.”

“Just who do you think you’re talking to, idiot?” Kaoru snapped. A second later his motorcycle roared to life. He revved the engine then glared at Kojiro. “Not only would I never be caught dead riding behind you like that, but I’m going to prove Carla’s supremacy once and for all when I get there first.”

“Ahh, a race then,” Kojiro nodded. He straddled his motorcycle then a smile spread across his face and he declared, “All right we’ll make it interesting. Loser has to be the winner’s personal maid for an entire day.”

Kaoru flicked his ponytail over his shoulder then put on his helmet. He slid up the visor and said, “Fine by me since I won’t be losing.”

Kojiro smiled widely and hummed, “I can’t wait to see you in the outfit I’ve picked out when you’re proven wrong.”

“What do you mean picked out! You pervert!” Kaoru exclaimed.

Kojiro made a kissy sound then winked, not bothered in the slightest by the accusation. He put on his own helmet then started his motorcycle as well. After a glance at Kaoru he turned and gave Hiromi a thumbs up, signaling they were ready to get going.

Admittedly, the rush of adrenaline that washed over Kojiro when he’d caught wind of a new skate park opening up about forty minutes away made him feel like a kid again. There wasn’t anything wrong with the local one, but man it’d be so cool to use new ramps and grind rails and really show his stuff. As soon as he heard about it he knew he _had_ to go.

He ended up inviting Kaoru on a whim since contrary to what others believed, he did like spending time with the guy whenever possible. Dating was weird like that. The location he chose for said invitation wasn’t exactly as private as he’d thought it was– which was his fault, he let his excitement get the better of him– and before he knew it word spread to the usual suspects.

All it took was Reki shouting excitedly about the news to get the others pumped as well. At that point Kojiro really didn’t have it in himself to tell them the invite had only been for Kaoru. And that was how it ended up being a group trip. He didn’t really mind it. They were all good kids, after all. Not to mention seeing them tick off Kaoru in various ways then run away when he went into ‘evil stepmother mode’ was a riot.

Unfortunately his and Kaoru’s race was too close to call when they finally arrived, so they decided they’d go for a tie-breaker on the way back. Neither of them cared about the contest when they finally saw the skate park. It was bigger than they’d thought. There was a refreshment stand and also a booth where one could rent gear as well as talk to instructors. Wow, it was pretty incredible.

All that did was get everyone even more hyped to try it out. One by one they hopped onto their boards and took off towards the area that interested them most. Everyone cheered excitedly, unable to contain themselves. Sure, skating down the S track was fun but there was nothing like throwing all caution to the wind and showing off in a skate park.

It wasn’t long before Miya had a crowd gathered to watch him perform all sorts of tricks. That was until Reki showed up and challenged him to a race across the park. Naturally, Kojiro had his own admirers as well, he could practically feel their heart eyes. He showed off some of his best moves, all with his dazzling smile. Their amazed gasps were enough to motivate him to keep it up.

He really worked up a sweat so finally he decided to take a short break and grab himself a much needed drink from the refreshment stand. Langa was quick to gain most of the attention from those that had been watching him just a moment ago. That kid’s incredible jumps continued to impress. Still, it didn’t seem that he had everyone’s attention. Two people approached Kojiro, not at all concerned with what the blue-haired boy was doing.

Not two women, as was usually the norm, but a man and a woman with their light hair pulled back into long ponytails were standing before him. That was different. Kojiro smiled and greeted the pair. Tired as he was, he’d never turn down a chat with fans.

“You had some pretty impressive moves,” The man said with a coy grin.

The woman nodded, twisted the end of her ponytail around her finger, then hummed, “Maybe you could give the two of us a private lesson?”

“Well that’s incredibly flattering,” Kojiro replied with a smile. He took note of the fact that neither of them had any gear. That’d make for one interesting lesson for sure. He offered the pair an apologetic smile then continued, “Sorry, but I won’t be taking you up on th– _ah_!”

Kojiro glared at the back of Kaoru’s head as he skated by. There was no need for him to bump into him like that when he was in the middle of turning them down, sheesh. That jerk. He’d give that stupid guy a piece of his mind. The fact that Kaoru didn’t so much as glance his way gave Kojiro a chill. He could physically feel that cold shoulder and it irked him to no end.

He muttered a quick goodbye to the fans then tossed his empty bottle into a nearby trashcan before he finally skated after Kaoru. No matter what he said to try and get him to respond, the guy acted like he wasn’t even there. Kojiro had half a mind to make him wipeout. But Kojiro knew he’d probably never forgive him for that even if he tended to whatever scrapes he got afterwards. Well, it seemed like he had no choice but to skate circles around Kaoru until he acknowledged his existence. Literally.

A loud yelp followed by a crash then surprised cries caught their attentions and they both turned to see Hiromi on the ground rubbing his butt. Reki and Miya skated over to him with grins on their faces. They helped him to his feet then pat his back, which made Hiromi yell something ridiculous about ‘meaning to do that’ out of embarrassment.

Kojiro snickered then kicked off the ground to increase speed. One down. They definitely couldn’t leave this place until all of them fell at least once. It was like a rite of passage. Somewhere deep inside all of them knew it.

A few action-packed hours later and the lot of them were all covered in new bumps and bruises as they sat off to the side and enjoyed refreshments. Reki couldn’t stop smiling as he talked about a new trick Langa accomplished while Miya said that he managed that move nearly a year ago. Hiromi rubbed his sore tailbone, Kojiro massaged his own shoulder, and Kaoru sat there in what looked like a meditative state as if he hadn’t just freaked out when he accidentally sent his board crashing into a wall.

Kojiro was the first to stand and stretch. He motioned over his shoulder with his thumb and said, “Guess it’s time we start to head back.”

“I can’t believe it’s time to go already,” Reki whined. He stood and stretched as well. “It feels like the day isn’t even half over yet. Isn’t there anything else we can do while we’re here?”

Miya looked over to the left and muttered, “I saw signs for a carnival on the way here. It’s probably close.”

“Carnival!?” Reki and Langa exclaimed simultaneously. They both turned towards Hiromi with their eyes sparkling.

Hiromi stiffened then asked, “Why’s the decision up to me?”

“You’re the driver,” Miya reminded him. “We have no choice but to go where you decide.”

“Oh yeah.” Hiromi cleared his throat. “Excuse me while I consult with the other adults and we make a unanimous decision about this.” He turned towards Kojiro and Kaoru with a look upon his face that said he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“If I went to such a thing,” Kaoru quickly offered his opinion. He glared at Kojiro as he said, “I’d have way more fun than you.”

“How? What? It’s not a competition, you jerk!” Kojiro yelled.

Kaoru held his chin in the air smugly and declared, “That’s a loser’s attitude if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Oh yeah?” Kojiro leaned into his personal space and poked him in the chest. “Well how about I have ten _times_ more fun than you! Let’s bet on it!”

“Father and Mother’s love language sure is unique,” Langa muttered flatly. Miya and Reki nodded in agreement.

“That’s not what this is!” Kojiro and Kaoru exclaimed at the same time. They glanced back at one another then both rolled their eyes and turned their heads away.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Reki exclaimed, suddenly quite motivated to leave. He grabbed Langa’s hand and dragged him back towards the car while laughing loudly. Everyone else simply followed their lead.

“I take it back,” Kojiro grumbled, “having a family is overrated. Kids are expensive and exhausting and smelly.”

“I did try and tell you that,” Kaoru sighed. He supposed it was better that the guy experienced it firsthand so he could get that crazy thought out of his head for good.

The carnival was as fun as one would expect. Reki and Langa gave themselves brain freezes by eating snow cones too fast. Miya got a whole sleeve of temporary tattoos, all of which cat-themed. Hiromi won the cutest, pink stuffed bear and then the boys proceeded to tease him because they knew he’d be giving it to his manager. As for himself and Kojiro, well, they spent the majority of the time bickering about trivial things. The usual.

Kaoru couldn’t really say what it was about the way that Reki asked them if they wanted to go on the big roller coaster together that made them agree. Something about that kid’s smile was too powerful. It made you not want to disappoint him. In the end, Kaoru reluctantly let himself be talked into it. Miya and Hiromi sat in the front seats, then Reki and Langa, of course he got stuck sitting next to Kojiro.

It was all well and good, no, it was actually quite a lot of fun… until they heard Reki mention that Langa didn’t look so good. There was barely even time for that to register before Langa got sick. It was the absolute worst time and place– the part of the coaster that made it impossible to avoid the mess in the air. Even worse was that seeing someone else get sick apparently made Reki sick as well. The whole time Miya was laughing himself to tears while Hiromi yelled about stopping the ride because ‘people were dying’. Oh, the chaos. It’d stick with Kaoru for a long time afterwards. He’d be sure to turn down any group trips the others proposed after this.

Luckily for him, he’d packed a change of clothes in his duffle bag along with Carla’s portable charger. He’d never been more grateful for his cautious planning. Kojiro, Reki, and Langa weren’t so lucky of course. Kojiro had to buy all three of them weird touristy shirts with the traveling carnival’s clown mascot on it. Kaoru thought that was hilarious in its own way. Karma was delightful sometimes.

After yet another race that ended in a tie and the agreement that it meant they should _both_ spend a day as the other’s maid, the two of them were back at Kaoru’s place and sitting on his bed. He wondered why Kojiro still had that stupid t-shirt on. He had his own clothes here so what was the point?

“What a day, I’m beat.” Kojiro said with a yawn. He laid across the bed as if it was his own, totally comfortable.

“It certainly was something.” Kaoru agreed. He eyed the muscular man as he stretched and said tee slid up his torso to show off his abs. Kaoru shut his eyes then said, “It’s nice to have this time to ourselves after such an adventure.”

“It’s nice when you’re not being snippy,” Kojiro countered.

“It’s nice when you don’t give me reason to be snippy, you stupid flirty bastard,” Kaoru replied through gritted teeth.

Kojiro propped himself up on his elbows and frowned. “Flirting is harmless. You know my heart belongs to you.”

“Clearly it’s not your heart that concerns me…” Kaoru grumbled.

“My pecs belong to you too,” Kojiro assured him. “All of me does.” He sat up and scooted closer to the pink-haired man. He brushed Kaoru’s hair aside and nuzzled the back of his neck then whispered, “Like it or not, you’re stuck with me, Kaoru.”

Kaoru did his best to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. He might like it but he’d never say as much. Well, maybe. If he was like on his death bed or something. For now, he kept it to himself. Though it was clear by the knowing look in Kojiro’s eyes that the sentiment was obvious. Boy it was annoying that he could read him like a book. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and was immediately kissed.

He let himself melt into it. There was no reason to act like he didn’t welcome the attention. When they finally broke the kiss Kaoru muttered, “Once in a while I find you just the slightest bit tolerable.”

“Aww, I love you too,” Kojiro hummed. He kissed Kaoru’s cheek then snickered, “You’re so sappy right now. Are you in soft mom mode?”

Kaoru grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and hit Kojiro with it. Whether it was the surprise or he was just being dramatic, Kaoru didn’t know, but he fell backwards onto the bed with the action. Kaoru rolled his eyes as he laid there playing dead. He stood then started to walk away and said, “I’m going to run a bath.”

“Now?” Kojiro muttered into the pillow. He removed it from his face and pouted. “Things were just getting good.”

Kaoru paused, untied his yukata, and let it fall to the floor. He looked over his shoulder to find Kojiro’s wide eyes drinking in the sight of him, as expected. Kaoru gave him a second to enjoy the view before he finally replied, “Who’s to say things won’t continue along that same good path?”

“Oh?” Kojiro’s voice was dripping with intrigue. The bed creaked beneath him as he pushed himself upright. “I’ll go pour a couple glasses of wine, then.”

Kaoru continued towards the bathroom and waved over his shoulder as he said, “White for me.”

“Sure thing. Meet you there.”

Kaoru hummed in acknowledgement and headed to run the bath. He’d be sure to add extra soap so there was an unnecessary amount of bubbles since Kojiro couldn’t stand that. His mind wandered to the annoyed expression the guy would make. It’d be easy enough to distract him from being irked with a kiss or ten. He really was a simple creature and was wrapped around Kaoru’s finger. He smiled to himself at the thought. He didn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon tried to be like LOL ANGST but nah we don’t vibe with that. The royal we. Me. I refuse the angst so heres some Sk8fam fluff that’s good for the soul ^_^ 
> 
> Finallllly got to write Cherry and Joe established sheesh… took my ass long enough smh
> 
> Reki and Langa are beating around the bush but they’ll get there too… eventually. So will Shadow and Manager-san <3
> 
> Anywayyy thanks for checking this out and I hope you ended up with a cavity or two X3


End file.
